


Intentions - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22115">Intentions</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Coda request from hils: Coda for Crusade. I'd love to see Lex actually meet Clark as Kal-El instead of just seeing the crystal disappear from his plane. Many thanks to my beta, jakrar, any remaining mistakes are all mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Intentions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22115)**


End file.
